Konoha High En Espanol
by allen.seizmik
Summary: Es el primer dia de escuela para todos. La directora es una alcholica y los maestros son muy raros. Y que hara Hinata cuando le piden que sea amiga de Gaara? NejixTen, GaaxHina -T por lenguaje y otras cosas-
1. El Primer Dia De Escuela

**Hola a todos. Si, ya se que la idea para una historia acerca de vida en high school no es nada original,  
pero...que puedo decir? Me gusta la idea. Ah, y para que no se confundan, Kiba tiene un nuevo perro al que tambien le puso Akamaru. Solo otra cosa, esta historia fue escrita originalmente en ingles. Queria escribirla otravez pero en espanol para ver si les gustaba a los que leen en espanol. Perdon si algunas palabras no estan escritas bien, es que yo hablo el ingles mejor que el espanol. Si quieren leer la version en ingles, se llama igual. Ahora...disfruten de la historia.**

-------

**PDV Hinata**

_Beep! Beep!_

_Ay no..._penso Hinata, apagando el despertador. Salio de la cama. Empezo a temblar, hacia bastante frio.

"Que...?" Hinata dijo, acercandose a la ventana. Vio que estaba nevando mucho.

"Ay, por que no cancelan la escuela?" dijo Hinata. Ella era differente al estar sola.

Hinata odiaba la escuela. Bueno, no la odiaba, nomas no le gustaba ir. Hoy era el primer dia de escuela. De high school. (No tengo idea como se dice en espanol - -;;) Siempre se burlaban de ella por su manera de hablar y por su tendencia a enrojecer. No estaba segura de que en high school fuera mejor.

Entro al bano y cerro la puerta. Despues de un rato se oyo el sonido de agua, senal de que Hinata se estaba banando.

Hoy iba a ser un dia largo...

**PDV Shino**

Shino salio del bano, con una toalla alrededor de su cadera y otra en su cabeza. Fue al closet a sacar lo de siempre. Jeans apretados y una chaqueta. Y quien pudiera olvidar las gafas oscuras?

Se empezo a secar el pelo y aprovecho para ver el reloj. **6:30 am.** Que bueno, tendria tiempo para ir a molestar a Kiba. Miro hacia la ventana. Hmm, estaba nevando. Esto significaba que no podria buscar insectos hoy.

Saco su camisa de H.I.M. y empezo a buscar sus zapatos. Habia cajas de pizza, calcetines, pantalones, camisas, y cosas demasiado raras para describir.

Dio un suspiro. Esto iba a tomar tiempo.

**PDV Kiba**

Kiba sonreia mientras se ponia una camisa que saco del closet. Ni se habia fijado cual era. Tampoco necesitaba un bano. Se olio el mismo. Olia bien. Empezo a buscar pantalones.

De repente, salio una bolita de un monton de calcetines. La bolita ladro. Kiba rio y saco debajo de los calcetines a su nuevo perrito Akamaru jr. Akamaru ladro de nuevo y dio un brinco y se fue.

Kiba agarro un par de pantalones y se los empezo a poner. Ahora si tan solo pudiera encontrar sus zapatos...

**PDV Gaara**

Porque?! _Porque?!_ Odiaba vivir en Konoha. Y estaba nevando! Todo esto era la culpa de Temari, los habia traido a Gaara y Kankuro hasta aca. Odiaba que tenia que ir a la escuela aqui. Salio del bano, todavia enojado, con una toalla alrededor de su cadera.

Inmediatamente empezo a buscar una camisa. No la encontro. Abrio el closet y encontro un monton de ropa revuelta. Saco una negra y se la puso.

Miro alrededor. Pantalones...camisas...zapatos...pizza...papel...una camisa de Kankuro...el sandwich de Kankuro...mas pantalones...iPod...libro de dibujos...pero no estaba su chaqueta.

Finalmente la encontro en la mochila de Kankuro (ni siquiera pregunten acerca de las cosas de Kankuro en el cuarto de Gaara...) La agarro y se la puso.

Gaara recogio sus zapatos del piso y se los puso. Hoy no iba a ser divertido.

**En la escuela PDV normal**

Hinata corria hacia un pequeno grupo de adolescentes parados bajo un arbol. Eran Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke y...Kakashi?!

Hinata finalmente los habia alcanzado. Kakashi los estaba reganando. _Ya tan pronto?_ penso Hinata. Esos chicos deberian dejar de meterse en tantos problemas.

"No importa! Prenderle fuego a las cosas no es bueno..." Kakashi apunto a lo que quedaba de lo que parecia ser un libro de historia tirados en la nieve. Kakashi se agacho y agarro un pedacito de cigarro, todavia le salia humo.

"Yo no fui!" Nauto dijo automaticamente. Kakashi le dio una mirada que decia lo contrario. (O al menos asi parecia, con esa mascara no se sabe.)

"Bueno...yo creo que si fuiste tu, Naruto. Vamos a hablar con Tsunade acerca de esto..." dijo Kakashi. Agarro a Naruto del brazo y se lo llevo.

En cuanto Kakashi se habia ido, Hinata se acerco hacia los chicos que ahora reian.

"Que paso?" Hinata pregunto. Kiba intento dejar de reir para poder explicar la situacion a Hinata.

"Bueno...hahaha...Naruto se metio en problemas...hahaha...porque...hahaha...Kakashi encontro...hahaha...un cigarro...hahaha...pero...todos sabemos...hahaha...a quien le pertenece de verdad...hahaha," dijo Kiba con dificultad. Todos los demas voltearon a ver a Shino, a quien se le habia enrojecido la cara.

"No era mio!" dijo Shino, guardando una cajita en su bolsa de pantalon.

"Claro que si, yo te vi," dijo Shikamaru, riendose.

Shino empezo a reirse. Hinata solo les dio una mirada que decia claramente, "Me asustan." Todos se calmaron y, uno por uno, dejaron de reir.

"Uy, que aburrimiento. Alguien tiene mota para fumar?" pregunto Shikamaru.

Todos lo miraron con expresiones identicas a la de Hinata.

"Nomas estoy jugando!" Shikamaru dijo, sonriendo.

"Siiiii...como no," dijo Kiba. Una bolita se formo en su pecho.

"Um...Kiba que es eso?" Hinata pregunto, apuntando a la bolita que ahora se movia. Kiba trato rapidamente de aplastarla.

"Nada..." dijo Kiba. La bolita ladro y Akamaru jr saco su cabeza por el frente de la chaqueta de Kiba.

Todos se rieron.

"Si sabes que las mascotas no son permitidas en la escuela, verdad?" Shino pregunto, apuntando a Akamaru.

"Akamaru no es una mascota. Es un companero," Kiba dijo rascandole las orejas a Akamaru, quien ladro.

Sono la campana y todos se apresuraban a llegar a clase.

"Oye, Hinata que clase tienes ahorita?" Shino pregunto, mirando su horario mientras caminaban sobre la nieve.

"Arte," dijo ella.

"Nosotros tambien," dijeron los demas.

**En la clase**

Todos se sentaron. Casi todos atras. Estaba calientito alli, y si algo pasaba, nadie se daba cuenta.

Habia aviones de papel volando por toda la clase y todos estaban hablando. La segunda campana sono, anunciando que los que aun no estaban en clase ya iban tarde. En ese instante, un chico con pelo rojo entro y camino hacia el fondo de la clase. Se sento justo enseguida de Hinata. Lo siguio un muchacho de pelo cafe que traia una chaqueta que tenia orejas de gato en el gorro. El se sento en medio de un grupo de chicas que estaban riendo.

El pelirojo parecia enojado.

Hinata lo miro. Tenia pelo rojo como la sangre y ojos de un color azul aqua, que tenian mucho delineador de ojos alrededor. Traia una chaqueta negra, jeans apretados como los de Shino, y Vans de cuadritos. Puso su cabeza en el escritorio y miro la pared.

La puerta se abrio y todos se callaron en un instante. Entro una mujer con pelo cafe que le alcanzaba los hombros. Sus ojos miraron a todos, callando a quien quisiera hablar.

_Es muy bonita..._penso Hinata.

"Hola clase, yo soy Kurenai sensei y sere su maestra de arte. Lo unico que tienen que hacer hoy es un dibujo. Pueden empezar..." dijo ella, y se sento en su escritorio para leer.

Shino se volteo para mirar a Hinata.

"Que maestra, no?"

Hinata rio. En ese momento, Kakashi entro.

"Te mataria tocar antes de entrar?" Kurenai pregunto, enojada.

"Tal vez..." dijo Kakashi. "Quien de ustedes es Hyuuga Hinata y Sabaku No Gaara?"

Hinata levanto su mano. El chico del pelo rojo al lado de Hinata levanto la suya.

"Podrian venir conmigo, por favor?" Kakashi dijo, saliendo del cuarto.

Los dos salieron de cuarto. Hinata subio el zipper de su chaqueta. Se moria de nervios, a caso ya habia hecho algo mal?

"Bueno, Hinata. El es Gaara. Viene de Suna. La escuela a hecho el horario de los dos el mismo porque confiamos que tu le puedas ensenar a Gaara donde estan sus clases. A ti te ensenaron la escuela cuando estabas en octavo grado, antes de entrar aqui. Pero a Gaara no, ya que no es de Konoha." dijo Kakashi.

"E-esta bien..." dijo Hinata, torciendo la manga de su chaqueta.

"Desde ahorita, tu seras la guia de Gaara, entendido? Tambien seras su amiga," Kakashi se acerco a Hinata para que nomas ella lo pudiera oir. "Se puede poner violento, cuidate."

Gaara miro a Hinata con odio mientras Kakashi se iba.

_Se puede poner violento, cuidate._ Las palabras de Kakashi seguian en la mente de la joven Hyuuga.

Esto no iba a ser nada facil...

--------------

**Entonces como les gusto la version en espanol? Dejenme sus reviews para saber si debo continuar traduciendo esta historia.**


	2. Maestros Raros

**Bueno, gracias a:por sus reviews! Disfruten de la historia**. 

------------

Hinata no se movia. Estaba muerta de miedo.

"Entonces...?" dijo Gaara, empezando a entrar a la clase.

Hinata miro hacia arriba, y miro justo en los ojos de Gaara.

"No vas a entrar?" dijo el, entrando al salon. Dejo la puerta abierta para que ella entrara.

Hinata dio un suspiro y entro a la clase. Se fue y se sento en su asiento. Gaara ya estaba en el suyo.

"Y que queria Kakashi?" dijo Shino, volteandose para poder hablar con Hinata.

"Queria que fuera la guia de Gaara," dijo Hinata, jugando con la manga de su chaqueta otra vez.

Shino le dio una mirada rapida a Gaara y se rio.

"Ha! Eso no se ve muy facil, no parece que coopera mucho," dijo Shino, riendose. Hizo volar el avion de papel que tenia en la mano.

Hinata le dio una pequena sonrisa y empezo a mirar a su alrededor para ver que podia hacer. Nadie estaba trabajando. Sakura y Ino estaban, como siempre, hablando con Sasuke quien, como siempre, las ignoraba.

Neji y Tenten se estaban besando en un rincon pero nadie se habia fijado. El chico del cabello cafe estaba ocupado tirandole bolas de papel a Gaara, quien se las devolvia, pegandole en la nariz cada vez.

Shikamaru estaba dormido. Kiba y Naruto (a quien Tsunade lo dejo ir sin castigo y con una advertencia) estaban dibujando en su cara. Shino estaba jugando con un insecto que habia encontrado. Pero Kurenai sensei no se habia fijado de nada.

Sono la campana. Todos se empezaron a formar enfrente de la puerta antes de salir corriendo. Todos menos Gaara, Hinata, y el chico del cabello cafe.

"Entonces, hermanito cual es tu siguiente clase?" dijo el del cabello cafe a Gaara. Eran hermanos?

"Ciencias," Gaara dijo, no muy feliz.

"Gaara...q-quisieras que t-te ensenara donde e-esta el s-salon?" Hinata pregunto timidamente.

Gaara y su hermano se voltearon.

"Y tu quien eres?"

"Hyuuga...Hinata," respondio ella.

"Esta bien...yo soy Kankuro y creo que ya conozes a mi hermanito Gaara?" dijo Kankuro, poniendo su mano sobre el cabello de Gaara y jalandoselo.

Gaara se enojo.

"Jodete, Kankuro,"

"Entonces, te veo despues, emo kid," dijo Kankuro mientras se iba del salon. La cara de Gaara empezo a enrojecer.

Se volteo para ver a Hinata, su cara volviendo a su color normal.

"Llevame no? Si no, llegamos tarde."

Hinata se le quedo viendo.

"S-si..."

Lo llevo hasta el salon de Ciencias.

Hinata se sento enseguida de Gaara y atras de Shino. Su maestro era...Kakashi. Que tristeza.

"Ok, ustedes no me caen bien...y yo probablemente no les caigo bien a ustedes. Pero...si se portan bien y comparten su comida conmigo, les dare buenas notas. Es asi de facil," dijo Kakashi.

Casi toda la clase se puso feliz. Las unicas exepciones fueron Gaara, Hinata, y Shino, a quien le gustaba esa materia.

De repente, una bolsa de Dorito's volo hacia Kakashi, quien la atrapo.

"Gracias, gracias. Hagan lo que quieran siempre y cuando no sea ruidoso. Shino si vas a hacer eso, abre una ventana o algo porfavor." Kakashi dijo, mientras Shino sacaba un cigarro.

Shino no dijo nada y fue a sentarse enseguida de la ventana no muy lejos de su asiento. Kiba y Hinata lo siguieron.

"Que no tienes como 16?" Kiba pregunto, riendose.

"Si," dijo Shino, humo salio de su boca. "Pero Kakashi dijo que podiamos hacer lo que quisieramos."

"Es cierto...dame eso..." Kiba dijo, robandole un cigarro a Shino.

Hinata mejor no dijo nada. Pateticos.

"Oye Kiba, y Akamaru?" pregunto Hinata.

"En mi locker..." Kiba respondio, devolviendole a Shino su encendedor.

Hinata le dio una mirada rara. Kiba le respondio con una mirada que decia, "El-estara-bien." Hinata dio un suspiro y se fue a sentar enseguida de Gaara.

Mientras se sentaba, vio que Gaara tambien tenia un cigarro en la boca. Ya estaba encendido.

_Que pasa con todos? Soy acaso la unica aqui que no fuma?!_ penso ella, viendo a su alrededor. Se sintio mejor al ver que mucha gente estaba comiendo o jugando.

De repente, una voz se escucho de la bosina.

"Maestros y estudiantes...um...la directora Tsunade le...bueno se enveneno...la escuela sera direjida hoy por el PTA."

Kakashi dio un suspiro y Hinata pudo jurar que dijo algo que sonaba como, "mujer alcholica."

Casi todos se rieron. Gaara sonrio.

Hinata no dijo nada y saco una bolsa de Fritos de su bolsa. Se los empezo a comer al mismo tiempo mirando a su alrededor. Shino y Kiba habian apagado los cigarros y estaban hablando. Shikamaru seguia dormido. Neji y Tenten seguian ocupados como en la clase anterior.

La campana finalmente sono y Hinata se volteo para ver a Gaara.

Gaara se sonrio a si mismo. Apago el cigarro en su mano, dejando una marca circular roja. Despues le tiro el pedacito de cigarro a Shino en la cabeza, quien se volteo para ver quien lo habia tirado.

Ya para entonces, Gaara y Hinata iban fuera de la clase.

"Y...ya tienes amigos aqui en Konoha?" dijo Hinata. Habia hablado bien!

"No...creo que solo tu," respondio el. Iban camino a la cafeteria.

"Ok..." dijo ella. La consideraba amiga? Hinata se sentia muy feliz.

Sonrio mientras entraban a la cafeteria.

-----------------

**Entonces como les gusto? Por favor diganme si no escribi bien una palabra porque, como les dije, soy mejor en ingles que en espanol. Me da gusto de que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Dejenme sus reviews, no?**


	3. El Almuerzo

**Me da gusto de que les guste la historia disfrutenla.**

-----

La cafeteria estaba llena de personas. Gaara y Hinata caminaban entre los montones de estudiantes y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en un rincon.

Shino y Kiba corrieron hacia ellos y se sentaron. Los dos venian muertos de risa, sus caras estaban rojas.

"Ay no, que hicieron?" Hinata pregunto. Intentaron dejar de reirse para decirle. Shino fue el que pudo hablar.

"Le metimos una caja de cigarros en la mochila de Naruto a la hora de revision! Lo castigaron!" Shino dijo, riendose. (Shino se esta riendo?! O.O;;)

La revision era cuando los maestros buscaban en las mochilas de estudiantes que pasaban. Siempre revisaban a Naruto.

Hinata se rio. "Como son malos!"

Kiba se rio y se fue a una linea para comida. Shino y Hinata nunca comian en la escuela. Si tenian hambre, tomaban la comida de otra gente.

Despues de un rato, Kiba regreso con una charola. Tenia un a hamburgesa, papas fritas, y soda. Se sento y empezo a devorar su comida violentamente. (Pobre comida T-T) Shino, Gaara, y Hinata lo miraron, asustados.

Shikamaru vino y se sento con ellos.

"Hola a todos..." dijo Shikamaru. Puso su cabeza en la mesa y se quedo dormido en un instante. Para un genio era bastante flojo.

"Entonces que, ya te juntas con nosotros?" pregunto Shino, mirando a Gaara.

Gaara lo miro. "Es obvio no? Ya que no me he movido de aqui."

Shino no dijo nada.

"Entonces que vamos a hacer hoy?" pregunto Hinata. "Oigan...donde estan Neji y Tenten?"

"Yo los vi en el pasillo besandose," dijo Kiba, riendose. Saco unas fotos de su bolsillo.

"Estupido..." dijo Shino, tomando las fotos.

"EY! HYUUGA!" alguien grito.

Hinata se volteo. Era Sasuke.

"Que quieres, Uchiha?" ella nunca habia sido amable con Sasuke. Nadie sabia porque.

"Uy! Nomas queria darte tu chaqueta, la dejaste en clase," dijo Sasuke, entregandole la chaqueta. Se fue lo mas pronto posible.

Hinata se rio y se puso la chaqueta.

"Ok...eso fue raro. A que clase van ahorita?" Shino pregunto.

"Educacion fisica," dijo Kiba, sonriendo. Le encantaba educacion fisica.

"Orquesta," dijeron Gaara y Hinata. (Asi se escribe?) Shino los miro.

"Tienen orquesta? Por favor...yo tambien tengo educacion fisica pero se como salirme de eso," dijo Shino, ensenandoles un pase rosa de la enfermera.

"Shino eres un baka! Sera divertido!!" dijo Kiba, comiendo lo ultimo que le quedaba.

"Siiii como no..."

"Gaara, que instrumento tocas?" pregunto Hinata.

"Cello..." Gaara dijo, mirando hacia arriba. (No se como se escribe...ayudenme. Mas bien, no tengo idea de como se escribe en espanol. )

"Y tu?" pregunto el.

"Violin," Hinata respondio. Lo miro por un rato y luego miro a la mesa.

Shino puso sus piernas arriba en la mesa y sus brazos detras de su cabeza. Estaba dormido o nomas se relajaba pero con sus gafas oscuras no se podia saber.

Sono la campana y todos corrian por todos lados, tratando de salir.

Gaara se paro. El y Hinata salieron de la cafeteria y al pasillo.

Juntos empezaron a caminar hacia el cuarto de orquesta.

---------

**Como estuvo? Ayudenme ahi palabras que no tengo ni idea de como escribirlas! Bueno, dejenme sus reviews por favor.**


	4. Orquesta

Hola, y gracias a Loveless0Crystal0Angelic, gaahina Lovers,Yume Hyuuga Uchiha, HinataFan, rasiel,  
dragonsita de amor,Lana-san, y Hikari Blossom por sus reviews! Bueno, me dijeron que cello es chelo, asi que asi lo voy a escribir. Disfrutenlo!

----------

**En La Clase**

Hinata se sento en la seccion de violines. Puso el estuche de violin en el suelo. (Ni idea si asi se escribe, le pregunte a mi amiga.)

Gaara fue a agarrar su instrumento del cuarto de instrumentos. Lo habia dejado ahi en la manana. (Quien quiere cargar un chelo?)

"Calmense ya. Yo soy Iruka sensei y sere su maestro de orquesta. Hoy vamos a tomar una prueba para ver cual quien sera el lider de su seccion. Todo lo que tienen que tocar es una simple escala," dijo el.(Asi me dijo mi amiga...O.o)

Iruka apunto a una chica rubia. Hinata la conocia, se llamaba Yamanaka Ino. Se miraba nerviosa.

Iruka le dio la senal. Ino puso el arco sobre el violin y empezo a tocar temblorosamente. Ouch. A Hinata no le gusto lo que oyo. Ino era terrible. Iruka le dio la senal para que dejara de tocar casi al instante. Ino dio un suspiro y devolvio a su violin a su estuche.

Gaara habia regresado del cuarto de instrumentos. Se sento en su asiento y saco a su chelo de su estuche cuidadosamente.

**5 minutos despues**

Parecia que Iruka iba a llorar. Nadie era suficientemente bueno para ser lider. Que seria de su amada orquesta este ano?

Apunto a Hinata. Ella agarro su violin y lo puso en su hombro. Puso el arco el la cuerda y comenzo a tocar.

Iruka se miraba sorprendido.

Hizo senal para que ella dejara de tocar.

"Excelente! Creo que tue seras la lider. Y nomas para que sepas, la G en la cuerda D estaba un poco baja, pero eso se puede arreglar. Toma tu nuevo lugar por favor!" Iruka dijo.

Hinata regreso su instrumento y arco a el estuche. Cerro el estuche, lo levanto, y se fue a sentar en su nuevo lugar. Se sento y empezo a abrir su estuche de nuevo.

**Cinco minutos despues**

Iruka ya habia escojido el lider para las violas. Era Sasuke.

Ahora era tiempo de los chelos.

Iruka le dio la senal a Naruto para que tocara. Naruto era bueno, pero no lo que Iruka queria.

Iruka lo hizo parar y apunto a Gaara.

Gaara puso el arco sobre las cuerdas y comenzo a tocar. Todos se quedaron callados. Gaara era bueno.  
Muy bueno. Iruka lo hizo parar.

"Hermoso! Por favor toma tu nuevo lugar!" dijo Iruka.

Gaara no sonrio, solamente movio su estuche y arco a su nuevo lugar. Luego se movio el y el chelo.

"Bueno, ya pueden aguardar todo. Manana empezaremos a leer musica. Esto contara por bastante de su grado. Los chelos pueden aguardar sus instrumentos en el cuarto de atras," Iruka dijo.

Gaara y tres mas personas comenzaron a guardar sus instrumentos. Volvieron y se sentaron en sus lugares.

Sono la campana y Hinata se paro para irse pero se acordo que tenia que esperar a Gaara. Cuando el la alcanzo, se fueron a sus lockers. (Como se dice en espanol?)

Hinata metio su violin en su locker y lo cerro. Miro a su horario y volteo a mirar a Gaara, quien estaba recargado en su locker.

"Matematicas?" pregunto Hinata.

"Matematicas," dijo el.

"Yo tambien tengo matematicas!!" Shino dijo felizmente. Su voz sonaba extrana. Su cara estaba roja y se estaba riendo como una nina pequena.

Kiba llego corriendo. Abrio su locker y le dio a Akamaru una galleta. Akamaru ladro, alguna gente se asusto, y se la comio.

"Kiba? Que tiene Shino?" pregunto Hinata. Hinata nunca habia visto a Shino reirse asi. Gaara nunca habia visto a un muchacho reirse asi.

Kiba la miro y hizo como que estaba fumando y apunto a Shino. Hinata no sabia que decir. Kiba metio a Akamaru dentro de su locker otra vez.

"Y lo dejaste?!" Hinata dijo, enojada.

No era la primera vez que veian a Shino asi, pero de todas formas, daba miedo. Y estaban en la escuela.

"Yo ni me habia fijado hasta que nos estabamos cambiando en educacion fisica. Me dijo que yo estaba muy bonito y luego corrio por todos lados en solo sus boxers antes de que Naruto lo atrapo y lo forzo a ponerse pantalones. Lo bueno es que teniamos un subsitute, y le dije que Shino siempre es asi," dijo Kiba. (Como se dice substitute en espanol?)

"Baka!" Hinata dijo, agarrando el collar de Shino y levantandolo del piso. Shino se empezo a ahogar pero despues abrazo a Hinata y se rio. La cara de Hinata se enrojecio un poco antes de que ella se quitara a Shino de encima.

"Bueno, nomas quedan dos clases. Esto me encanta," dijo Kiba, sonriendo.

Se fueron a su siguiente clase, llevando a Shino arrastrando de los brazos porque queria dormirse en "el piso bonito."

**En la clase**

Apenas se habian sentado cuando entro el maestro. Todos lo conocian. Quien no conocia al la unica persona (aparte de Lee) que se vestia todo de verde? Gai sensei.

"Bienvenidos estudiantes! Como se miran llenos de alegria! Eso es Shino, comparte tu felicidad!" les dijo, sonriendo lo mas que podia. Nadie se rio. Tenian demasiado miedo. Shino se rio mas.

"Creo que ya todos me conocen? Soy Gai sensei!" dijo el.

Y luego, algo paso. Algo tan aterrador, que algunas personas lo grabaron.

Gai sonrio mas. "Lee!"

Lee corrio hacia Gai sensei. Se abrazaron.

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sen-ow!" alguien le habia tirado a Lee un zapato en la cabeza.

"Shino!" Shino grito, se cayo al piso y empezo a reirse. Kiba lo levanto.

"Neji! Como pudiste?! Si lo haces otra vez, te mando a la oficina!" dijo Gai sensei, no se habia fijado en Shino.

"Si como no..." dijo Neji, recojiendo su zapato del piso.

Lee y Neji se sentaron en sus lugares. Neji lo miro con odio hasta que Lee se volteo y le sonrio. Neji se miraba muy asustado y se volteo.

Gaara estaba ocupado dibujando en su escritorio.

"Bueno, los quiero conocer a todos mejor, asi que quiero que escriban un ensayo en el que se describan a ustedes mismos. Lo deben etregar cuando se termine la clase!" dijo Gai sensei. Muchos comenzaron a quejarse, con la excepcion de Lee, quien ya llevaba su ensayo a la mitad.

"Y no que era clase de matematicas?" dijo Gaara, dandole una mirada de odio a Gai. Gai parecia un poco asustado.

"Claro! Pero, como dije, los quiero conocer mejor, asi que empiezen a escribir!" respondio Gai.

Gaara no dijo nada y continuo dibujando en su escritorio. Gai se sento en su escritorio y empezo a leer.

Hinata comenzo a escribir.

_Yo soy Hyuuga Hinata y yo..._

Que mas pudiera escribir? Dio un suspiro y guardo su lapiz. Miro por todo el cuarto. Que podia hacer?

Shino estaba muy ocupado pegando su cuaderno a la pared y comiendose un crayon. Kiba lo miraba.  
Neji le tiraba papeles a Gaara, quien se enojo y le pego a Neji en la nariz. Neji empezo a sangrar.

Neji lo miro, poniendo su mano sobre su nariz. Ni siquiera pidio permiso de irse, solo se levanto y se fue.

Gaara se sonrio a si mismo y continuo con su dibujo. Hinata se rio. Despues de un rato, Neji volvio, su nariz estaba vedada. Cuando paso al lado de Gaara se le quedo mirando para ver si Gaara volteaba. Nadie. Nadie nunca se habia atrevido a pegarle a Neji, era uno de los mas rudos de la preparatoria.

Cuando vio que Gaara no volteo, su cara se enrojecio de lo enojado que estaba. Agarro el pelo largo de Gaara y volteo su cabeza hacia atras. Gaara solo lo miro.

Gai se habia ido al bano...o quien sabe a que, asi que el ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Sueltame," dijo Gaara. Neji sonrio y jalo mas el pelo de Gaara.

"Neji..." Hinata dijo, pero el la interrumpio.

"Le voy a ensenar a este baka lo que pasa cuando te metes con Hyuuga Neji..." Neji dijo. Todos estaban callados, viendo a Gaara y Neji. Hasta Shino habia dejado de reirse. Todos los que peleaban contra Neji terminaban en el hospital.

Gaara no dijo nada, pero se miraba muy enojado. Hizo un puno y le pego a Neji en el estomago. Neji solto el pelo de Gaara y se cayo arriba de un escritorio. Gaara era fuerte.

_Se puede poner violento, cuidate..._otra vez Hinata recordo las palabras de Kakashi.

Neji iba a pegarle a Gaara en la cara pero Gaara detuvo su mano y le pego en el estomago con la rodilla. Neji se cayo otra vez arriba de un escritorio. Algunas personas se rieron.

Neji se levanto otra vez, mas enojado que nunca. Pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Gaara, Gaara le habia dado una patada.

"Con esos ojos pareces nina!" grito Neji. Habia hecho un error muy grande, Gaara odiaba cuando lo unsultaban.

Gaara tomo el pelo de Neji en su mano y lo forzo a pararse. Neji intento de resistir pero Gaara le pego fuerte en el estomago y Neji se hubiera caido si no fuera por que Gaara todavia lo tenia del pelo. Gaara le pego, una y otra vez en la cara a Neji. Finalmente paro y tiro Neji al piso. Neji cayo al piso, todo le dolia.

Neji se paro otra vez y escupio sangre de su boca. Intento pegarle a Gaara. Gaara lo tomo del pelo otra vez y comenzo a golpear la cabeza de Neji contra un escritorio una y otra vez. La frente de Neji estaba sangrando y Neji estaba inconsiente.

Gaara finalmente paro, respirando como si hubiera corrido mucho. Le dio una patada a Neji, quien cayo al piso. Gaara sonrio.

Todos en el salon estaban viendo a Neji, asustados. Lee salio corriendo del cuarto.

Gai sensei y Lee habian volvido. Gaara ya se habia sentado en su lugar. Todos estaban callados, con la exepcion de Shino, quien se habia empezado a reir otra vez.

"Que pasa?" pregunto Gai, mientras Lee se sento en su lugar. Entonces vio a Neji tirado en el piso.

"Neji-kun! Quien hizo esto?" Gai grito, corriendo hacia Neji. Todos, incluyendo Gaara, se esforzaron por no reirse.

Neji se habia despertado, los gritos de Gai lo habian despertado. Abrio los ojos y pego un grito, apartandose lo mas que pudo de Gai. (Yo tambien lo haria, imaginense tener a Gai sensei tan cerca?)

Gai se le quedo viendo a Neji mientras se levantaba del piso. Shino se rio.

"Quien-" Gai empezo.

Gaara lo interrumpio. "Fui yo," Se paro y volteo a mirar a Gai con una mirada tan intensa que Hinata casi se desmayaba.

"Gaara, eso no se hace!!" dijo Gai. Gaara hizo un sonido que parecia como si se hubiera reido, pero su expresion no cambio nada.

"Y tu que vas a hacer?" Gaara dijo, dandole una mirada que decia claramente, "Te-voy-a-matar."

Gai se miraba asustado.

"Y-ya no mas peleas, ok?" dijo Gai, y se fue a su lugar.

"Lee-kun por favor lleva a Neji-kun a la enfermera," dijo Gai. Tomo un libro y se puso a leer hasta que la campana sono.

Hinata espero a Gaara en la puerta. Cuando el vino, se fueron juntos a sus lockers. Shino los siguio, todavia riendose.

**En la clase**

Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, y Shino estaban sentados atras del salon.

El maestro entro. Tenia pelo negro y estaba fumando.

"Hola, yo soy Azuma sensei," dijo el, aunque nadie estaba poniendo atencion.

"Hoy les voi a dar un examen, para ver cuanto saben," muchos empezaron a quejarse, mientras Azuma se levanto de su lugar para darles los examenes.

"Tienen diez minutos, comienzen."

Hinata comenzo a mirar su prueba, no sabia ninguna de las respuestas. Se concentro, y despues de unos minutos pudo contestar las preguntas.

Apenas estaba respondiendo la primera pregunta cuando escucho que Gaara habia dejado de escribir. Se volteo para mirarlo. Estaba sentado y sin hacer nada.

"Te vas a meter en problemas," dijo Hinata.

Volteo a mirarla. "Porque?"

Que pregunta tan estupida, Hinata penso.

"No estas trabajando!" HInata respondio.

Dio un suspiro y levanto su papel para que ella lo viera. Todas las preguntas estaban contestadas. Hinata estaba sorprendida.

"Ok. olvidalo..." dijo ella.

Se volteo para hablar con Shino.

"Shino y-"

Shino estaba muy ocupado haciendo un avion de papel con su examen. Hinata tenia una expresion en la cara algo asi: o.O;; Shino se rio y mando a volar el avion.

**Ocho minutos despues**

Todos habian entregado sus pruebas. (Con la exepcion de Shino, su prueba estaba volando...)

De repente, Azuma hablo:

"Bueno, parece que solo una persona logro contestar todas las preguntas bien," dijo Azuma. "Es...Sabaku No Gaara."

Gaara no sonrio, mas bien, no hizo nada.

Hinata, quien esperaba que alguien gritara "Nerd!" como siempre, se sorprendio cuando nadie lo hizo. Quizas todos le tenian miedo a Gaara desde que casi mataba a Neji.

Azuma no dijo nada, solo volvio a su escritorio.

"SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" alguien grito. Todos se voltearon para ver quien habia sido.

Era Shino. Estaba parado arriba de un escritorio.

Y no tenia camisa...

------------------------

**Bueno, se que les pido mucha ayuda, perdon! Soy bilingue, pero hablo mas el ingles y el espanol se me olvida a si que si pensaban en matarme, no lo hagan. Bueno, dejenme sus reviews, porfavor!**


	5. Shino sin camisa!

**Me da gusto de que les vaya gustando la historia! Gracias a: rasiel, Sabaku no tenshi, Yume Hyuuga Uchiha, akemi.shirazu.lovegaara, HinataYGaara, y Loveless0Crystal0Angelic por sus reviews!! Aqui tienen otro capitulo, disfrutenlo!**

-----------------

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Shino. Ay estaba, sobre un escritorio...sin camisa. O.O;;

Muchas chicas enrojecieron. Pero casi todas, como Hinata, solo lo miraron con una expresion de miedo y tal vez admiracion en sus ojos. (XDD) Gaara era el unico quien parecia que no le importaba.

"Si!" Shino grito. Azuma lo miro un momento.

"Shino, baja de alli o te llevo a la oficina," dijo Azuma. "Y ponte una camisa."

Shino bajo del escritorio. Kiba le tiro una camisa. Cayo en la cabeza de Shino, quien corrio por toda la clase gritando, "Quien apago las luces?!"

Finalmente se cayo al piso y se quedo dormido. Kiba dio un suspiro y fue a ponerle la camisa a Shino. Cuando termino, se fue a sentar otra vez.

"Patetico," dijo Gaara. Hinata se rio.

"Bueno...ahora que ya termino eso...tienen el resto de la clase libre. Tengo que...ir a ver a Kurenai sensei," dijo Azuma, parandose y saliendose del salon.

"Usen proteccion!!" Naruto grito. Todos empezaron a reirse, con la excepcion de Gaara y Shino.

"Gaara...? Porque estas tan triste...o enojado?" dijo Lee. Puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Gaara. "Es un dia tan lindo!"

Y luego lo abrazo.

Todos los veian. Nadie se atrevia a reirse una vez que la cara de Gaara enrojecio y su mirada se volvio aun mas intensa.

"Entonces, como te sientes?" Lee pregunto.

"Quieres saber como me siento?" Gaara dijo, su voz muy baja. Se paro y tomo a Lee de la cintura y lo tiro por la ventana abierta.

Se escucho un, "Aaaaa!" y luego un golpe.

Gaara se sento, y nadie se atrevio a voltearlo a ver hasta que sono la campana.

Todos salieron corriendo del cuarto. Los unicos que se quedaron fueron Kiba, Hinata, Gaara y Shino quien todavia estaba dormido.

Kiba puso a Shino sobre su hombro y se fue del salon.

Gaara metio sus libros dentro de su mochila. Hinata lo miraba, no se habia fijado que bonito estaba su pelo o que guapo estaba.

_O no...no, Gaara no..._penso Hinata.

Trato de no mostrar su panico. Que iba a hacer?

"Oye...Quieres venir a mis casa hoy? Nunca tengo nada que hacer y...Quieres?"

-----------------

**Les gusto? Perdon por dejar la historia asi, pero me gusta hacer eso. Me encanta el suspenso Dejen sus reviews, no?**


	6. La verdad

**Me da gusto de que les guste! Gracias a: helenhr, HinataYGaara, rasiel, Loveless0Crystal0Angelic,  
akemmi.shirazu.lovegaara, gaahina lovers, y susumiya por sus reviews! Disfruten la historia.**

**-**

La cara de Gaara enrojecio en cuanto hablo.

Hinata se le quedo viendo, sin saber que decir. Gaara tambien.

"S-si...cl-claro..." dijo Hinata timidamente. La cara de Gaara volvia a su color normal mientras salian del salon juntos.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron nada cuando salieron de la escuela y comenzaron a caminar por un vecindario en donde muchas de las casas necesitaban que las repararan.

Siguieron caminando y pronto iban en una parte de Konoha que no quedaba con el resto del Konoha que Hinata conocia con tantas plantas y sol. Aqui no habian tantas plantas y no era muy limpio.

Despues de caminar por lo que parecia una eternidad, llegaron a una casa que parecia ser un poco mas bonita que las demas. (Aunque una ventana estaba rota.)

"Bueno, llegamos..." dijo Gaara, sacando una llave de su mochila. Abrio la puerta y dejo entrar a Hinata.  
Despues entro el y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

"Hola Gaara!" una voz grito de otro cuarto. Hinata estaba casi segura que el sonido de la puerta era senal de que Gaara habia llegado.

"Ella es Temari, mi hermana mayor," dijo Gaara, un poco molesto. "Hola Temari!"

"Quitate, gordo..." dijo Gaara, dandole una patada a alguien que estaba dormido en el sofa. Era el chico del cabello cafe, Kankuro. Kankuro dio un grito de dolor y se cayo al piso. Gaara se sento.

Hinata se sento junto a Gaara. Gaara comenzo a buscar algo que ver en la t.v., cuando el telefono de Hinata sono. Lo saco de su mochila, era un mensaje de Neji:

_Donde estas? Hiashi se esta volviendo loco!_

Hinata dio un suspiro, habia olvidado decirle a su padre que iba a estar con Gaara.

Gaara la miro mientras le mando a Neji un mensaje. Guardo su telefono mientras Kankuro se paro y se fue de la casa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Gaara cambio el canal.

Una chica de pelo dorado entro al cuarto. Se miraba cansada.

"Hola Gaara-" dejo de hablar en cuanto vio a Hinata. Le dio una sonrisa.

"Hola," le dijo a Hinata.

"Temari, ella es Hinata," dijo Gaara sin voltear a ver a su hermana mayor. Parecia que no le agradaba a Gaara.

"Hola Hinata, soy Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara," dijo ella. Se sento junto a Gaara.

El celular de Hinata sono otra vez. Lo saco, era otro mensaje de Neji.

Bueno, Hiashi dice que vuelvas a las seis o los Hyuugas se quedan sin heredera.

Hinata dio un suspiro y le mando a Neji un mensaje diciendo que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan.

"Que pasa?" pregunto Gaara.

"Tengo que llegar a mi casa a las seis o si no mi papa me mata," dijo Hinata, riendose.

Gaara se le quedo mirando a Hinata mientras Temari se paro y se fue.

"Tu padre te odia tambien? Como mi padre a mi?" pregunto Gaara con tono serio. Hinata imediatamente dejo de reirse.

"Q-que? Bueno...no soy la favorita de mi padre pero...no me odia," dijo ella. "Como que tu padre te odiaba?"

Gaara la miro sin decir nada. Seguramente era de algo que no debia hablar.

"N-nada...no es nada," Gaara dijo, intentando cambiar de tema.

"Gaara, dime," Hinata dijo.

Gaara dio un suspiro y miro hacia abajo. "Esta bien..."

**-  
Bueno, les gusto? Perdon por no haber puesto este capituo desde hace unos cuanto dias, pero tenia algunos dibujos que terminar y tenia que escribir para mis otras historias! Dejen sus reviews, no?**


	7. La Historia De Gaara

**Perdon por no poner nuevos capitulos mas pronto, pasaron MUCHISIMAS cosas! Nos mudamos de casa, empezaron las vacaciones de verano, y estuve ocupada con mi otra historia, Akatsuki High. Ahora que es verano pienso traducir y poner capitulos nuevos mucho mas rapido!  
**

**Gracias a: **

**Sabaku no tenshi **

**Marina**

**Ely Potter Black**

**roseta**

**Sunako Hatake**

**ManDark**

**Dulce**

**por sus reviews! **

****

Que lo disfruten!

--

Gaara miro a Hinata un rato antes de hablar.

"Mis padres...nunca me quisieron..." dijo con voz temblorosa. Volteo a mirar al piso.

Parece un nino asi, penso Hinata.

"No se suponia...que yo iba a nacer. Mis padres estaban contentos con Kankuro y Temari, no estaban listos para otro nino. " dejo de hablar un momento. "Mi madre...murio cuando yo naci..."

Hinata lo escucho sin interrumpir.

"Mi padre me odiaba, decia que era mi culpa que mi madre habia muerto. Que yo debi de haber muerto y no ella.  
Tanto era su odio, que cuando yo tenia tres anos, mando a alguien para que me matara. No lograron hacerlo, ya que mi hermano Kankuro habia escuchado a mi padre hablando de eso y me escondio."

"Luego...cuando tenia seis anos, el hombre que yo creia que me queria, mi tio Yashamaru...lo mate. Yo no quise hacerlo, fue un accidente, " Gaara paro. Hinata se dio cuenta que habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que Gaara le habia contado su historia a alguien...si es que la habia contado alguna vez.

"Que...que sucedio?" pregunto Hinata.

"No me puedo acordar...pero cuando se estaba muriendo, me dijo como me odiaba por matar a su hermana. Sus ultimas palabras fueron, 'Bueno, ya que me voy a morir...hazme un favor, y muere...'" Gaara paro de hablar. Hinata vio unas lagrimas caer de sus ojos, y noto que no eran lagrimas de tristeza, si no de enojo.

"Sabes...desde entonces, siempre crei que Kankuro y Temari me querian. Pero...Temari no puede estar en el mismo cuarto conmigo por mas de diez minutos, y Kankuro se la pasa en la calle, casi nunca esta en casa..." Gaara dijo.

Hinata lo miro un rato antes de abrazarlo. Gaara no hizo nada, solo se acerco mas a ella.

Hinata ahora sabia porque Gaara era tan callado, y parecia que no le importaba nada. Hasta sabia porque habia golpeado a Neji casi sin una provocasion.

"Estara bien...yo sere tu mejor amiga," dijo Hinata.

"Si?" Gaara dijo, su voz identica a la de un nino de seis anos. Ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

"Si," Hinata dijo. Gaara no respndio.

Despues de un rato, Hinata se habia dado cuenta de que Gaara se habia quedado dormido. Podia oir a Gaara respirar profundamente.

"Ay no," dijo una voz, asustando a Hinata. Era Temari.

"Que hizo esta vez?" dijo ella, dio un suspiro mientras levantaba a Gaara. "Bueno, supongo que ya deberia estar acostumbrada, no hay una vez que no llore en la noche..." dejo de hablar en cuanto vio que Hinata estaba en el mismo cuarto que ella.

"Perdon Hinata-chan, me estaba hablando a mi misma. Que...que no deberias irte a casa ya?" dijo Temari rapidamente.

Hinata miro a su reloj. Eran las 5:50 p.m.

"Ah, si...gracias Temari. Le dirias a Gaara que lo veo manana?" Hinata dijo. Temari dijo que si, mientras Hinata salio de la casa y se fue en camino a su casa.

--

**Se que fue un capitulo corto, pero dejenme sus reviews de todos modos, no? Gracias .**


	8. Temari Le Pego A Gaara

**Se que cambie el nombre de el capitulo 6 pero me di cuenta que traduci mal y puse el nombre equivocado asi que no se confundan Disfruten de la historia!**

**--**

**El Siguiente Dia**

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, y Akamaru estaban estaban sentados afuera de la escuela.

Kiba intentaba ensenarle a Akamaru a atacar a personas. Era imposible.

"Akamaru, atacalo!" Kiba grito, apuntando a Shino.

Akamaru permanecio acostado en el piso y cerro los ojos. Kiba suspiro inpacientemente.

Gaara venia caminando hacia ellos.

"Hola Gaara!" dijeron Shino y Hinata juntos. Kiba no pudo saludarlo, ya que estaba peleando con Akamaru, quien lo mordio en la oreja.

Gaara los saludo y se sento. Su mano estaba tapando una parte de su boca. Shino, Kiba, y Akamaru se fueron corriendo hacia otro lado.

"Que pasa Gaara?" pregunto Hinata, se referia a su mano.

De repente, se oyo el grito de dolor de Shino. Queria decir que Akamaru finalmente habia aprendido bien. Ladro y se fue corriendo, Shino y Kiba lo persiguieron.

"Nada..." dijo Gaara. "Solo...me duele un poco la boca..."

Si como no...Hinata penso.

"Dime," dijo Hinata.

La miro y suspiro.

"Esta bien," dijo Gaara. Sabia que Hinata no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que le dijera que tenia.

Gaara bajo su mano y Hinata no podia creer lo que veia.

Su cachete tenia un moreton grande y morado y su labio tenia una cortada profunda.

Gaara comenzo a jugar con el cesped mientras Hinata lo veia. Finalmente pudo hablar. "Gaara, quien hizo eso?"

"Gaara..."

"Que?"

"Gaara!"

"Ya, pues! Temari fue...feliz?" dijo Gaara, enojado.

"Temari?" Hinata repitio.

"Ella...me vio fumando en el patio. Cuando ya te habias ido. Me habia despertado y..." Gaara paro de hablar.

Hinata no queria creerlo. "Pero...estas demasiado herido..."

"Temari tiene...un abanico de metal..." dijo Gaara.

Hinata ya no dijo nada.

Gaara se paro y Hinata lo siguio. Entraron a la escuela y fueron a sus casilleros. Cuando llegaron, Kiba estaba ocupado metiendo a Akamaru a su casillero.

Hinata abrio su casillero y metio sus libros. Lo cerro y espero a Gaara.

Shino llego corriendo y abrio su casillerio impacientemente. Luego se quedo parado sin moverse.

Los tres lo miraron.

Despues de un rato, Shino hablo.

"Oigan...que...que fue eso?"

"Que fue que?" pregunto Hinata. Kiba y Gaara cerraron sus casilleros.

"Ese sonido!!" dijo Shino, un poco desesperado. Algo estaba mal con el. Muy mal.

Lo miraron con expresiones de miedo.

"Ya no lo oigo!" Shino grito.

La campana sono.

"Fumar mata, amigo," Kiba dijo, riendose.

**Muchas clases despues, Orquesta**

Hinata se sento en su lugar.

Saco su arco y lo puso en su lugar. El celular de Iruka sono cuando entraba al salon.

"Hola, habla Iruka," dijo el. Todos se quedaron callados, querian escuchar.

"Esta bien...ya va en camino," dijo Iruka, colgando. "Gaara te espera tu hermano en la oficina..."

Gaara aguardo su instrumento. Antes de irse se volteo y le dijo adios a Hinata. Hinata le sonrio.

**Les gusto?? Bueno dejenme sus reviews, no? Gracias!**


	9. Gaara Se Peleo

**Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes que se han esperado para este capitulo! Ya empece a traducir el siguiente y espero seguir poniendo mas capitulos pronto. Bueno, disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**::El Siguiente Dia::**

Hinata, Kiba, y Shino estaban, como siempre, sentados afuera.

Shino acababa de prender un cigarillo y amenazaba con quemar a Kiba si no le decia donde habia escondido su libro.

Hinata suspiro, aburrida, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a Gaara.

Gaara venia caminando hacia ellos. Escondia su cara con el gorro de su chamarra.

_Que raro,_ penso Hinata.

Gaara se sento sin decir nada.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Hinata, acercandose para poder ver su cara.

"..." Asintio la cabeza y se volteo mas a la izquierda para que Hinata no lo pudiera ver.

Hinata no dejaba de verlo, y Gaara podia sentir los hojos de la joven Hyuuga viendolo. Aun asi, no se volteaba.

El celular de Gaara sono. Lo saco de su mochila y comenzo a leer el mensaje.

Al parecer, no le gusto nada el mensaje, ya que, sin esfuerzo alguno, quebro el celular. Tiro los dos pedazos hacia el suelo.

Hinata no supo que decir. (Yo tampoco hubiera sabido 0.o)

"Q-Que pasa?" Hinata pregunto. Desde donde estaba, podia ver a Kiba subiendo la barda que rodeaba la escuela. Se callo y Shino se le subio encima, no lo dejaba pararse.

"Nada!!" grito el. Se paro y se fue.

"Oye, espera!" Hinata lo persiguio. Lo encontro sentado bajo un arbol, su cara aun escondida.

"-siempre, siempre! Siempre terminamos asi, quince anos y todos han sido iguales..." Gaara estaba diciendose a el mismo.

"Gaara..." dijo Hinata.

Sin recordar que no debia hacerlo, Gaara volteo hacia arriba. Se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho y pronto bajo la cabeza.

Su cara estaba cubierta de moretones y su cachete estaba hinchado.

"Gaara! Que...que paso?" Hinata dijo, preocupada.

"Gaara, dime!"

"No! Ya dejame _SOLO!"_ Gaara grito, enojado.

"Dime!" le insistio ella.

El suspiro y se dio por vencido. Volteo hacia arriba para verla.

"Me pelee..."

"Eso es todo? Y eso que tiene de malo que no me querias decir?" Hinata dijo.

"...con mi hermano."

"C-Con Kankuro?"

"Si..." respondio el, bajando la cabeza una vez mas.

"Los dos estan bien?"

"Bueno...yo si..."

"A que te refieres-"

"Esta en el hospital! Por culpa mia!" dijo Gaara con una voz que alertaba que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

"Pero Tem-"

"Ella tambien!"

"C-Como?"

"Ella...intento parar la pelea entre yo y Kankuro..." Gaara respondio.

"Porque te fuiste a la casa ayer?" Hinata pregunto.

"Temari me necesitaba en casa."

Hinata no pregunto porque.

"Q-Quieres que vaya a tu casa hoy?" Hinata pregunto.

Gaara hizo un sonido que Hinata interpreto como un "si".

"Ok..."

**::Despues de Escuela::**

"A que hora?" Hinata pregunto cuando ella y Gaara salian de la escuela.

"A las seis," respondio el.

"Esta bien, te veo luego," dijo ella, empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

"Te veo," dijo el, caminando en la otra direccion.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Gaara habrio la puerta de la casa y la cerro con fuerza.

Corrio hacia su cuarto y azoto la puerta.

No se escuchaba nada.

* * *

**Estuvo bastante corto pero, bueno, ay que esperarse a leer los siguientes capitulos, no? Dejen sus reviews!! :D Arigato!**


	10. El Beso

**Finalmente!! Que cansansio, he estado cosiendo todo el dia mi traje del Akatsuki para la convencion de anime =] Pero encontre el tiempo para traducir mas capitulos que casi me hablaban por la desesperacion, jajaja. Bueno, ojala que les guste!**

**

* * *

**Ya casi eran las seis.

Hinata salio de su casa y empezo a caminar hacia la casa de Gaara.

Cuando llego, toco la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

"Gaara?" dijo Hinata. Toco la puerta otra vez. Nada.

"Gaara!" grito ella, tocando la puerta con mas fuerza. Aun nada. Intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, y sintio que el panico la invadia.

Hinata suspiro y miro a su alrededor. Sus ojos encontraron una ventana quebrada. Se metio por la ventana a la casa cuidadosamente.

Una vez que estaba dentro, miro alrededor pero no se veia Gaara por ninguna parte.

"Gaara!" Hinata entro al pasillo, mirando alrededor. La puerta del cuarto de Temari estaba abierta, igual la de Kankuro. La unica cerrada era la de Gaara.

Algo andaba mal. Se acerco a la puerta y toco suavemente. No hubo respuesta.

"Gaara? Estas ahi?" dijo Hinata. Empujo la puerta y se abrio.

El cuarto estaba muy desordenado. La mochila de Gaara estaba tirada en el piso, y algunos papeles se habian salido de adentro. Habia ropa tirada por todos lado y unos pantalones estaban arriba de una montanita de cobijas. Hinata noto que la montanita tenia pelo. Pelo rojo. Y un brazo salia debajo de las cobijas, tenia los dedos manchados de sangre.

_Ay no, _penso Hinata._ Estara muerto?!_

Se acerco y retiro las cobijas, tirandolas al suelo. Gaara estaba acostado en la cama, su otro brazo abrazando una botella vacia de sake. Hinata se alegro al oir que Gaara respiraba.

Hinata volteo el brazo sangriento de Gaara.

Tenia tantas cortadas que eran demasiadas para contar. Hinata solto el brazo de Gaara y miro a sus propias manos, cuales estaban manchadas de sangre.

Decidio preocuparse por esto despues, primero necesitaba despertar a Gaara.

"Mm..."

"Gaara," susurro Hinata.

Intento moverlo.

"Que?!" grito el, soltando la botella de sake y sentandose.

"Estas despierto."

"No, en serio?" respondio el pelirojo, enojado.

"Recuerdas...dijiste que querias que viniera..." dijo Hinata.

"Callate," dijo Gaara.

Hinata lo miro mientras el se paraba con dificultad.

Gaara camino hacia la puerta, parecia que sus piernas no podian con su peso, pero Gaara no parecia pesar mucho. Llego a la puerta y sus piernas se dieron por vencidas, se callo al suelo.

_Esta borracho!_ penso Hinata.

Hinata corrio a ayudarlo y Gaara comenzo a reirse a grito abierto, sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba mostrando una de sus sonrisas las cuales no eran nada comunes.

En cuanto Hinata vio la cara de Gaara, la de ella enrojecio.

_Se mira tan..._pero interrumpio sus propios pensamientos. _No pienses eso!_

"Gaara..." dijo Hinata, ayudandolo a levantarse.

Se levanto con la ayuda de Hinata y se ubiera caido otra vez si no ubiera abrazado el cuello de Hinata.

"Holaaa..." Gaara se rio. Hinata sintio como su cara se enrojecia aun mas.

"Eres muy bonita..." dijo Gaara, y Hinata podia oler el sake.

"Mm...."

"Y tu pelo es tan suave..." susurro Gaara, frotando el cabello de Hinata, dandole escalofrios.

"Gaa-"

Gaara sonrio y la beso. Hinata, asustada, se separo de el pronto.

Gaara le sonrio otra vez, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su pelo.

"Te amo..."

---------------------

**Mm. Sake. Bueno, ojala les alla gustado este capitulo =] R&R? Gracias!!**


	11. La Mano De Shino Esta Llorando!

**Otro capitulo!! Voy a dejarles tres capitulos mientras traduzco los demas. Uy es que con esta convencion de anime....estoy preo muy ocupada. **

"Q-que?"

"Ya me oistes..." dijo Gaara.

"Gaara..." dijo Hinata. No sabia que mas decir.

El la abrazo y despues se fue a la sala a sentarse en el sofa.

Hinata se sentia completamente...bueno, no hay palabra para eso.

Su celular sono y Hinata lo contesto con gusto.

"Hola?"

"Olle, Kiba...hay alguien dentro del telefono..." era Shino.

Y habia estado fumando.

_Otravez._

"SHINO! Estas en la escuela?" dijo ella.

"No, termino temprano. Y sabias que el cielo es azul? AZUL!" grito Shino.

Hinata suspriro. "No, no lo sabia, " dijo con sarcasmo. "Vengan a la casa de Gaara, Kiba sabe donde."

"Bueno pues, vamos Kiba al Insecto-Movil!!" grito Shino, y colgo.

Hinata aguardo su celular.

**Una Hora despues**

Gaara estaba dormido en el suelo, cubierto por una cobijita de bebe y abrazando un osito de peluche. Estaba chupandose el dedo y sonriendo.

Alguien empezo a golpear la puerta.

"ABRELE! ES BICHO-MAN Y EL NINO LOBO!!"

Era Shino.

Se ollo el sonido de una cachetada y luego Kiba:

"No soy nino lobo, ni tu bicho-man!"

Hinata abrio la puerta y se encontro a Shino y Kiba, quien parecia estar muy cansado.

"Hola," los dejo entrar.

"Guau, mira el pelo de ese chico!" Shino grito, apuntando el pelo de Gaara. Corrio hacia el y empezo a jalarle el pelo.

Kiba se sento en el sofa y suspiro. "Shino es demasiado...hasta para mi..."

"Entonces es de mas," Hinata dijo. Se sento enseguida de Kiba.

"Miren esto! Un portal hacia otra dimension..." Shino dijo, corriendo hacia la ventana rota y tocandola con su mano.

"Es como...magia," dijo suavemente. Se habia cortado la mano en los vidrios, y su mano empezo a sangrar.

"No puede ser, mi mano esta llorando!" dijo Shino, alarmado. Abrazo a su mano con la otra, manchandose de sangre. "Esta bien, manita, todos nos ponemost tristes de vez en cuando..."

Kiba y Hinata no sabian que decir.

Gaara se habia despertado y estaba mirando la mano de Shino, preocupado.

"Oye...tu mano esta llorando!" dijo Gaara, corriendo a ayudarlo.

"Lo se!" grito Shino.

"Que haremos? dijo Gaara.

"Le daremos un panuelo," Shino dijo, sacando un kleenex de su bolsillo. Lo puso sobre la cortada y empezo a absorber la sangre.

"VAMPIRO!" grito Shino.

"Crees que deberiamos ayudarlos?" dijo Kiba.

"Si..." respondio Hinata, parandose.

-----------------

**NO, VAMPIRO!! No lo puedo negar mas, Shino es un idiota. Bueno, al menos lo es en mi historia =] R&R? Arigato gozaimasu!!**


	12. Mr y Mrs Claus

**Todavia no me pongo piyamas y ya son las onze. Bueno, me dormire con la ropa puesta...Jejeje, ojala que les guste este capitulo!!**

**

* * *

**Despues de vendar la mano de Shino, el y Gaara salieron afuera para fumar. Kiba y Hinata ya no los podian aguantar adentro, no dejaban de cantar.

Era mucho mas tarde y Hinata y Kiba estaban dormidos.

Shino entro corriendo.

"SABIAN QUE EL CIELO ES RICO?!" grito el.

Hinata y Kiba, asustados, gritaron y se calleron del sofa.

"Shino? Como eres idiota!" grito Kiba, jalando a Shino del frente de su camisa.

Shino se rio. "Hazlo otra vez, mami!"

_"Que me acabas de decir?"_

"Mami!" grito Shino, abrazando a Kiba.

"Shino, el no es tu mama...es tu amigo," dijo Hinata.

Shino sonrio y le saco la lengua. "Solo estas celosa de que yo tengo mama y tu no!"

Hinata suspiro.

Gaara entro corriendo, se tropezo con su propio pie, y se callo al suelo. El y Shino se miraron por algunos segundos antes de reirse como locos.

Shino finalmente solto a Kiba y salio corriendo afuera.

Kiba suspiro y lo siguio. Gaara ladro y tambien los siguio. Hinata suspiro, y su telefono sono.

Era Neji:

_Donde estas?? Hiashi me matara!!_

Hinata respondio.

_Estoy en la casa de Gaara. Dile a Hiashi que voy a estar aqui bastante tiempo, de seguro ni le importara. No me importa, solo dile por favor, Neji-niisan._

Aguardo su celular y siguio a Gaara.

Gaara ladro.

Kiba finalmente volvio, arrastrando a Shino.

"QUIERO IR A VER A SANTA!!" grito Shino.

"Jo jo jo, feliz Navidad," dijo Kiba con sarcasmo. "Ahora, si lo disculpas, Santa tiene algo importante que tiene hacer con la Senora Claus."

"QUE _ASCO!!"_ grito Shino.

La gente los habian oido discutiendo y estaban saliendo de sus casas para ver que pasaba. La cara de Kiba enrojecio.

"No, no me refiero de esa manera, idiota," dijo Kiba.

"Por que no?"

"PORQUE SANTA NO EXISTE, DROGADICTO ESTUPIDO!!" grito Kiba, llevandose a Shino de la mano hacia la casa.

"Adios, publico!" grito Shino, mientras Kiba lo arrastraba.

"Los amo a todos!" grito Gaara, corriendo hacia adentro.

Hinata los siguio, cerrando la puerta pronto para evitar a mas vecinos confundidos.

"Entonces, que vamos a hacer con ellos?" dijo Kiba.

"Ni idea..." respindio Hinata, sentandose en el sofa.

Pensaron mientras Shino y Gaara jugaban sentados. A tres pulgadas de distancia.

"La trais."

"La trais."

"La trais."

"La trais."

"La trais."

"La trais."

"Pastel de pato con limonada!!!" grito Shino.

"Pay de vaca con leche!" grito Gaara.

Continuaron con esto por horas mientras Kiba los grababa.

"Esto va a servir para despues..." se rio el.

"POLLO!"

"CARA DE ZEBRA!!"

"CUERPO DE GUSANO Y COLA DE VACA!"

* * *

**Asi o mas raro? Jejeje...R&R? Gracias =]**


	13. Donde Esta Akamaru?

**Aqui estoy de nuevo =] Solo tuve tiempo de traducir un capitulo, ya que me quede impactada cuando mi mama me grito que corriera a su cuarto para ver las noticias. Resulta que Michael Jackson se murio. No se porque pero nunca lo vi como ser humano y cuando oi que se habia muerto me sorprendi mucho jajajajaja. **

**Bueno, devo de agradecer a:**

**Carolina**

**tsuki'vampire**

**VALERIA**

**maro**

**Por sus reviews! Ahora, disfruten de la historia~**

**

* * *

**"Parece que estan dormidos..." susurro Hinata.

"Tantos...gritos...tantos...gri- hablas en serio?!" dijo Kiba, levantandose del suelo.

"Si!" dijo Hinata.

Shino y Gaara estaban dormidos juntos en el suelo. Estaban sonriendo. No se veia muy bien al que tuviera una mente prevertida.

"Jaja," Kiba se reia mientras les tomaba fotos con su celular.

"Bueno, y ahora que?" pregunto Hinata.

"Los acostamos," dijo Kiba, levantando a Gaara sin esfuerzo.

"Pero no pesa nada!"

Hinata se rio. Intento levantar a Shino pero no podia, era demasiado pesado.

"Pero...pero esta igual de flaquito que Gaara! Que come?"

Hinata se dio por vencida y termino arrastrando al pobre de Shino al cuarto de Gaara. Kiba puso a Gaara sobre su cama y ayudo a Hinata a subir a Shino. Hinata los tapo con una cobija y se salio del cuarto.

"No la friegen, hicieron puro desmadre!!" Kiba dijo, enojado.

"Controlate. Oye...donde esta Akamaru?" dijo Hinata, apenas se habia dado cuenta.

Kiba se puso palido. "N-No lo se...!"

Los dos corrieron alrededor de la casa, buscando a Akamaru.

Despues de un rato, ya no habia mas lugares en donde buscar.

"Como lo pude perder?! Akamary!" grito Kiba.

"Espera...antes de dormirse, Shino no dejaba de ladrar. Puede que el sepa donde esta Akamaru," dijo Hinata.

Kiba entro al cuarto de Gaara.

"SHINO!!"

Shino no se desperto.

"DESPIERTATE, ESTUPIDO!!" grito Kiba, tomando a Shino de los hombros.

"Que...?"

"Donde esta Akamaru?" dijo Kiba sin soltarlo.

"Quien?"

"Akamaru."

"Que es eso...tu perro, o que?"

Parecia que Shino volvia a la normalidad o ya hubiera gritado algo estupido que no tenia nada que ver con la situacion.

"Si! Y creo que tu sabes donde esta."

"No."

"Si."

"No se donde esta tu perro!"

Kiba arrastro a Shino hasta la sala. Al parecer, Shino no le daba a esto mucha importancia.

Hinata los observaba desde su asiento en la mesa.

"Bueno, Shino, sabes lo que tengo en mi bolsillo?"

"Que..."

"Una galleta. Si me dices donde esta Akamaru, te la doy."

"No quiero tu galleta. No tengo cuatro anos."

Era una mentira ya que su estomago escojio rugir de hambre en ese momento.

"Yo creo que si quieres la galleta. Ahora...donde esta Akamaru?"

"No se."

"Donde esta?"

"No se."

"Donde es-"

"YA CALLATE! No lo SE!!"

"Si lo sabes! Donde esta Akamaru?!" Kiba insistio.

"NO SE DONDE ESTA TU PERRO ESTUPIDO!!"

Hinata sabia lo que iba a pasar.

_"Que dijiste?"_ dijo Kiba.

"Dije que no se donde esta tu perro estupido, dejame en paz, tengo sueno!"

"COMO TE ATREVEZ A LLAMAR A AKAMARU ESTUPIDO?!" grito Kiba.

"Si, si, ya..." dijo Shino.

Se paro y empezo a devolverse al cuarto de Gaara. Kiba estaba enojado, las cosas no se iban a quedar asi. Tomo a Shino por el hombro y lo volteo.

Shino ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo cuando el puno de Kiba ya habia chocado con su cara.

**

* * *

Drama!!! Jejeje, les gusto?? R&R, arigato!!  
**


End file.
